This Year's Love
by InvisibleEvidence
Summary: Setting out Sara and Grissom's backstory in San Fran. A take on how GSR started, from what has been mentioned on the show, and little a bit extra. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My first GSR fanfic, so comments most definitely appreciated. Well...enjoy :)

**This Year's Love**

Chapter One

Sara held her books close to her chest as she pushed through the bustling corridors of the Judicial Conference Academy in San Francisco. She'd booked herself into a four day conference about crime scene investigation, something she was desperate to break into now she'd finished university.

She hadn't known what to bring, so had a satchel bag full of notes she'd taken during her university course, and a bunch of pens (why did they always run out just when she had something important to write?). She'd just taken a trip to collect a few books from the local library about psychology, but with no space in her bag, she was now struggling to keep a hold of the large hardbacks.

"Room 17..." the corridors were long and groups of people blocked out signs along the way, Sara could feel herself becoming more and more lost. "Ah!" she finally found the room where the conference was being held and rushed inside. Pushing open the door, she felt all the eyes in the room turn on her and she uncomfortably straightened herself out before turning to the lecturer.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, I had to fetch some books…" she forced a smile through the embarrassment, her eyes taking in the lecturer. He was tall, slim but not skinny, and had curly dark hair; he wore a black shirt and suit trousers, with polished black shoes. He was sat on the edge of a brown wooden desk; books piled up along side him.

"Name?" he asked. He sounded stern, but his eyes gave away nothing.

"Sara Sidle." Sara replied, looking around the room for an empty seat. The room was set out much like a classroom, lines of wooden chairs with small tables in front of each, totalling to about 60 spaces. There was a blackboard at the front of the room, with 'Grissom' written on it in big chalk letters, and the lecturer's desk and chair. The room was full apart from one seat – front row, right in front of the lecturer.

Sara took her seat quietly, placing her books on the desk. She saw him eye the titles of her books – 'An Exploration of Language, Mind, and Understanding', 'Human Memory, Theory and Practice' and 'Human Reasoning: the Psychology of Deduction'. She saw him give a small smile to himself, but Sara was unsure as to whether or not this was in interest, or laughter.

"Okay, as I was saying," the lecturer cleared his throat, "my name is Gil Grissom. You can call me Grissom. We're going to spend today discussing why humans do what they do, why they think what they do, what are humans' physical traits? …Why do you behave the way you do?"

Sara could remember what her housemate had said to her when she was leaving the house this morning, "Have fun, I've heard this Grissom guy's a real drag!" Sara wondered whether or not she'd made a mistake coming at all, she'd turned up 15 minutes late, he was making a point of completely ignoring her and she was dying for a drink of water as the spring sunshine burst into the room through the large windows.

"I've been working as a crime scene investigator for 10 years now. Started off in university, studying forensics, got my lucky break as a rookie, learning the basics in Las Vegas and built my way up. The lab I work in is second best in the country, we solve the crimes the other labs can't handle. We'll start with the first discussion point of the day – How has the evolutionary past of _Homo sapiens_ influenced its social organization and culture?"

Sara listened to many different view points from other students; they were all older than her. Starting university at 16 years old, she'd spent 4 years studying forensic and crime science, and then went on to do another year studying forensics, ballistics and engineering. She was now 21 and she was still hungry to learn and get her break big break into a forensics job. Living with a housemate who ate everything out of the fridge, never cleaned and hosted parties till 5am every weekend was becoming more and more unbearable.

Questions about human evolution were discussed for the next hour or so, which Sara listened to intently, occasionally taking notes, but anthropology wasn't what burned inside her. She wanted to deconstruct crime scenes, get inside the mind of a murderer, understanding motives of people now, why they were doing what they were doing this very second.

"Sometimes, Sara, we have to take five steps backwards in order to take one forward." Grissom caught her eye, and Sara felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She must have gone off into her own thoughts.

"Okay, so let's have ten minutes to grab a bottle of water, have a cigarette, and breathe in some fresh air." Grissom told everyone and they got to their feet, gathering cigarettes and change for drinks machines before leaving.

Sara didn't smoke, but she did want some water… she picked up her brown leather satchel bag and placed it on her knees. She was wearing black denim shorts, and the coolness of the bag on her knees was such a relief in the heat. Her white short-sleeved cotton t-shirt seemed to be absorbing the heat more than anything. Rummaging through her bag, she was disappointed to find she didn't have any change; she must have left it all on her desk at home. Sara let out a little sigh, placing her bag back on the floor and running her hands through her shoulder-length curly brown hair.

"Water?" A bottle of water appeared in front of her, from Grissom.

"Oh." Sara hadn't realized he was still sat on the desk, drinking from another bottle of water he'd just pulled out of his bag. Everyone else had gone outside. "Thank you. I'm sorry I was late. I got held up at the library." Sara felt like she needed to apologize, nobody else had been late, and it was so unlike her.

Grissom smiled, "It's not a problem. Just don't do it again, I don't want you to miss out."

Sara smiled back, maybe her housemate had been wrong about Grissom, he seemed nice, and very intelligent. "It won't happen again."

There was a pause and they both took sips from their water bottles.

"You're younger than the rest of the people here. Are you in university?"

Sara knew the other people in the class were already in various jobs from law enforcement, they worn their uniforms like some sort of medal; most of them were in their thirties or fourties. She didn't like cops, heavy handed and harsh with no thought to families and victims, just protocol. She knew from various books that they had a tendency to contaminate crime scenes; maybe they were on this course to learn how to keep their hands off evidence.

"I've just finished university," she replied shortly, but realized he was trying to make conversation, and added "I got into university early, when I turned 16 - I left high school early, they had me a year ahead 'cause my grades were high."

Grissom nodded, before taking another sip of his water. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to be a CSI." Sara was sure of that fact more than anything.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Really." Sara broke her gaze from Grissom's, realizing she'd held it slightly too long. She played with the paper wrapped on her water bottle, but she felt his eyes on her for a second longer before someone returned back to their seat from outside.

"Welcome back, Chris." Grissom lifted his eyes from Sara to give the man a nod.

Within a few minutes everyone had returned to their seats, and Grissom began again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews and faves, glad you like it so far. Just to explain, I'm from England so not 100% sure on college/university info. in the US, hope I've got it right. :) Will be updating on a more regular basis in future, just had a few days away from the computer.

Chapter Two

Another long discussion regarding linguistic anthropology took place, Sara avidly taking notes, but not speaking up, although she had ideas running through her mind, she'd wanted to take it all in. Eventually Grissom slid himself up to sit firmly on the desk instead of leaning against it. "Okay, a few quick fire questions, just to get an idea of where you're all with crime scene investigation - we haven't got onto this yet, so don't worry if you don't get any… First thing that's done on arrival to a crime scene?"

"Initial walk through." Sara couldn't help it; the words automatically came out of her mouth.

Grissom glanced at Sara, before turning his attention to the rest of the class "Second?"

"Documenting, through photographs and written sketches and accounts." Sara spoke again; she could feel other people in the room start to look at her.

"Third?"

"Evidence collection."

"Fourth?"

"Lab process."

Grissom smiled at Sara, "Don't worry, the rest of you guys, you'll know it like the back of your hand by the end of the week. We've just got ourselves a bit of an expert in the room."

Sara felt her heart rush and her stomach knot, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

The day's seminar lasted until 5:30pm, with most people in the class now silent with tiredness. Sara had answered almost every question that had been asked since that moment, intent of impressing her lecturer, and proving herself.

"Okay, guys, today's been great. I'll see you all tomorrow, 9:30am sharp." Grissom slid off the table top and walked around the other side of the desk to wipe the blackboard clean of the day's scribbles.

Everyone left quickly apart from Sara, she didn't know why but she packed away her notes just a little slower than everyone else. She wanted an opportunity to speak to him again, but there was nothing; he seemed to be wiping the board for a long time, like he wanted her to leave before he turned around.

She felt herself blush, she felt foolish. What was she doing? She placed her last paper in the bag and picked up her pile of library books.

"Sara Sidle." He finally turned around to face her. "How refreshing it is to have someone with such intelligence in my lectures."

Sara felt herself blush even more.

"See you tomorrow, Sara." He smiled at her, pulling his black leather messenger bag onto the table to pack away his books.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled back softly, sliding the strap of her bag onto the shoulder; she left the room, walking out into the cool corridors, now empty of others, a stark contrast from earlier that day.

Sara let out a little sigh as she left the conference academy and walked home. Thoughts of the day swirled in her mind - the things she'd learnt, what had been discussed… and Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews, means a lot that you're all reading this.

Chapter Three

Sara awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock – 6am. The rising sun was starting to break its away through the gap in the curtains at her bedroom window. She sat up in bed and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. Pulling the covers back from her body, she slid her feet onto the hardwood floor. She'd barely had three hours sleep, had been up reading her books from the library about psychology; Sara didn't get on well with sleep, hadn't slept well for as along as she could remember, but she was used to it now. Night time brought peacefulness to her, she could think more at night.

Sara's room was small, but it didn't need to be very big, she didn't have a lot of possessions. A large bookcase sat along the wall opposite the bed, a desk next to it, a window above that. The single bed was pushed up against the wall; a chest of drawers was at the bottom of the bed. The walls were an off-white colour, and needed repainting, but it was bearable. Sara didn't have much money: she worked Saturday afternoons in a supermarket nearby, and that covered rent and food, that was all she needed until she could start her career as a CSI.

She changed from her nightwear, a simple t-shirt and cotton shorts, and pulled on an old university jumper, sweatpants, and trainers. Grabbing her keys from the desk, she slid them into her pocket and left the apartment. Running helped Sara clear her mind for the day ahead. She enjoyed watching the world come to life while she ran. Grateful she lived near a large park, she could do several laps before the dog walkers started to come out.

The morning air was cold, but she enjoyed the feel of it. Today was day two of Grissom's seminar week and her stomach was alive with butterflies. He was so full of stories to tell, cases he'd solved, things he'd seen. Sara wanted to know it all; she wanted to hear him tell her, to have those eyes on her.

Sara shook her head. She was getting carried away with this. But there was something about him, something she couldn't get out of her mind, and didn't want to.

Finishing her run, Sara showered and dressed at home before walking over to the conference academy. Sara entered the lecture room with ten minutes to spare, bottle of water in hand, she smiled at the fact she was the first student there. Grissom was stood next to the desk, reading a book. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, his shiny black shoes, and a black polo shirt. He raised his head from the book as Sara entered, "Good morning."

"Morning." Sara could have chosen any seat in the room, but she felt drawn to the seat she'd sat in yesterday, so she chose that one, placing her water bottle on the her table and her bag by her side.

Grissom came and sat down on the seat next to her, leaning over to show her the pages of his open book. "See the larva in second intar on the body – they're telling you everything you need to know how long a body has been at the crime scene straight away, whether or not it was transported, or if that's where the crime took place.

Sara was fascinated, no one had ever mentioned decomposition in regards to fly life cycle to her.

"It's not just the body that can speak, Sara, it's the world around it."

She smiled at him gently as their eyes met, and he smiled back. She was trying to remain calm, but he only seemed to be making the feelings inside of her worse, like he knew how she was feeling, and was playing with her.

"We're going to look at some crime scenes today; I think you'll enjoy it." He closed the book and rose from the chair beside Sara.

Students started to fill the room as Grissom wrote on the large blackboard 'double murder in a garage'. After everyone had arrived and taken their seats, Grissom began…

Break time seemed to come in a flash for Sara; she was enthralled in the crime scene Grissom had explained to the class. Directional blood splatter, positioning of objects in the room pre and post-murder, suspects, DNA – she was disappointed when Grissom had called 'break'.

The class cleared out to enjoy the afternoon sunshine, but Sara remained in her seat, opening her bottle of water. She'd chosen a short-sleeved black t-shirt, khaki canvas trousers and pumps to wear, and although the room was hot, the cover to her skin was helping deflect the sun that came through the windows.

Sara expected Grissom to head out with the rest of the class, maybe he smoked? But he stayed put by his desk, drinking his bottle of water. "I see you've come prepared." He tilted his water bottle towards hers.

"I never make the same mistake twice." She replied.

He took the empty seat beside her like he had done previously that day. "I'd like to take you for a coffee."

Sara's eyes shot up from her notes on the desk, to his. He was smiling, but he seemed a little unsure, almost nervous. She didn't know what to say, her heart screamed 'yes', but she was surprised at his forthrightness.

With a lack of reply, Grissom began to explain himself, "The other people in this class, Sara, they're not here because they're passionate about forensics, not like you are. You deserve to know more from this—"

"Yes," Sara cut in, her heart had won out. "Coffee would be nice."

He looked relieved that she'd answered. "I don't know San Francisco very well, but I've seen a coffee house on my way from my hotel, if you don't mind me driving."

Sara shook her head.

"Great." Grissom got up from the seat and wandered over to his desk, picking up one of his books and scanning the pages for some information.

Sara didn't know what to think. She'd spent time with lecturers before, in their offices, enthusiastically explaining gun shot residue or a psychological process she'd just read about, but none of the lecturers she'd had before had _chosen_ to spend time with her, they'd simply been doing their jobs. This was completely different, she admitted it to herself: this was a major crush, on a man she barely knew.

She'd had boyfriends, several since whilst she'd been at university, but she'd struggled with being younger than them and so focused on her work. There'd been one serious guy, Jake, he'd been studying a degree in law enforcement, and she devoted herself to him, in heart and body. Until one night, 18 months into their relationship, when she'd found him in bed with one of the other students in her class. She'd thrown herself into her degree after that, leaving university will top marks, but had decided never to let herself get that hurt again, to be so vulnerable with anyone.

Break was over after a few more minutes, Sara setting out all her notes on her desk to be able to read all the information straight away - she knew this was only a practice crime scene set-out, but she wanted to solve it. Grissom had sketched out the layout of the crime scene on the blackboard, and once finished, he turned around to face the class, and continued with his lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad you're all reading, thanks so much for your comments and story faves. Here goes chapter four...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Thanks for your time everyone, see you tomorrow." Grissom smiled at the class before him as the clock on the wall hit 5pm.

With muttered thanks, the students gathered their papers and left the room. Sara rose from her seat and started to pack away her own things, her mind buzzing with thoughts over the cases Grissom had laid out before the group.

Grissom caught her eye, "I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes; I need to lock up."

She nodded and left the room. What was he going to talk to her about? What should she say? Should she think of something for them to talk about? Before she had to chance to get even more nervous, she saw Grissom coming out of the building and heading towards her as she stood at the edge of the parking lot.

"My car is over there," he pulled his keys from his jeans pocket and pointed with them towards a green station wagon. Sara followed him, heading over to the passenger side of the car as he slid his key into the keyhole and the locks popped up. She opened her door and climbed inside, placing her bag on the floor in front of her and buckling her seatbelt.

"It's only a few minutes drive," Grissom explained, starting the engine. "Do you like music?"

"Mhmm." Sara nodded and Grissom flicked on the radio to fill the car with the gentle sound of blues. They spent the rest of the short drive in a comfortable silence, both listening to the music, and their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"What would you like to drink?" Grissom asked.<p>

The coffee house was cool, refreshing from the heat outside. The windows had a slight tint to the glass, and the lighting was low, creating a relaxed atmosphere. There were a few other people sat at various tables across the room, the tables running along side the window were partitioned, but there lots of empty seats left.

"Black coffee, please." Sara smiled, she couldn't remember the last time someone had taken her for coffee.

"Two black coffees please," Grissom asked the waitress behind the bar.

"I'll bring them over to you." the waitress smiled.

Grissom led the way to a table at the other end of the café by the window, partitioned from the other people. Sara slid into the booth-like area on one side, Grissom taking the seat opposite. Sara smiled at Grissom uncomfortably, she wanted to say a thousand things, but none of them seemed right. She felt nervous.

"Two coffees." the waitress placed their coffees in front of them.

"Thank you," Grissom smiled and the waitress walked off, "did you enjoy today's lecture?" he turned to Sara.

She nodded, "it's fascinating. I thought I knew an amount, but there's _so_ much."

"Being a good CSI means you're always learning. Always keep your mind open to new ideas, never assume anything. Assumptions can damage the processing of evidence."

"How long have you been in forensics?"

"I've been at the Vegas lab for 9 years, went straight from university."

"Why are you in San Francisco?" Sara took a sip of her coffee, it was bad stuff, but she didn't want the conversation to move from learning about Grissom, so tried to hide the face she wanted to make at the bitter taste.

"On one week's paid holiday, I have to take it, but I usually hate time off, so I decided to do something about it." Grissom sipped his coffee, "this stuff tastes horrible." he made a face at the cup, before laughing a little.

Sara laughed too, "It's alright."

"Sorry, Sara."

The way he said her name made her stomach flip excitedly. "Don't worry, Gil." She'd meant to use his first name in a jokey manner, but it came out soft and she felt herself blush as she caught his eye.

He was looking at her with complete seriousness. "Sara..." he paused, and cleared his throat, his eyes leaving hers, "can I get you another drink?"

"This is fine, honestly, I drink worse at home." She took another sip to prove her reply.

They were silent for a few minutes, taking glances at other customers, or at passing traffic outside.

Sara let her mind wander; the closeness to Grissom was sending her body into overdrive. She thought she could feel something coming from him, nerves or a tension of some kind, but was unsure - maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I've got the details of my last case in my bag," Grissom spoke up. "Do you want to see?"

Sara nodded and he took the folder from his bag and slid it across the table to her. "The case information I gave in the lecture was accurate, but missing the finer details. Gotta give the others a chance." He smiled.

Sara opened the folder to reveal case photos, documented evidence reports and logs. This was much more than Grissom had offered the class earlier.

Grissom sipped his coffee as she read over the file in silence, taking in every bit of information. "Borrow it," He said, "bring it back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "But I've got to get going. Can I give you a lift home?"

"That'd be great." Sara placed the file into her own bag and Grissom placed a few dollars on the table to cover the bill.

They left the cafe and got into Grissom's car.

"Lead the way." He smiled softly at her.

"Down past the academy and 5th road on your right." She buckled up, smiling back.

"Do you live alone?" he asked, not turning on the radio this time.

"No. I live with a housemate, but we keep out of each others' way."

"Bit of a party animal, is she?"

"Am I that predictable?" Sara let out a little laugh, but felt slightly embarrassed Grissom had come to the right assumption that she wasn't the type for all-night parties.

"You're like me."

Sara remained silent, willing Grissom to expand on his comment.

"Hard working, determined, careful, passionate."

She was sure she saw his cheeks blush as his last word. She was sure a shiver had run through her body like electricity.

Grissom turned the car on to her street.

"Just here is great. Thank you."

He pulled in and turned off the engine.

"You can let me know what you think of that case tomorrow."

"I will," Sara unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door to get out, "You can buy me another coffee." She hadn't meant to be so blunt, but she'd said it now.

"I will." He agreed; a small smile on his lips.

Sara closed the car door and headed into her apartment building, looking forward to spending the evening immersed in the case file: she hoped a diversion from Grissom would settle her mind, and her heart. Was she kidding herself that he was even slightly interested in her? Who would be interested in messed up, boring, insomniac Sara Sidle anyway?

Nobody.

Sara sat down at the desk in her room and spread out the case file. If there was one thing she could always count on, it was evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys! Here's chapter five. Next update will be Friday/Saturday, so I've made this one long.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Sara packed her satchel bag - notebook, pens, money and Grissom's case file. She'd spent last night reading over it several times, before she'd realized the clock had hit 6am, and after a long run and shower, she was about ready for day three of her lectures.

Nerves filled her stomach as she pulled on a pair of flat white canvas shoes. Today was sunny but cooler than previous, and she opted for jeans, a black t-shirt and thin khaki jacket. She was nervous about her coffee 'date' with Grissom after today's lecture; she felt ridiculous, embarrassed, about her feelings for him - she thought he was brilliant, a genius. A gorgeous genius. His wonderful voice that drew her in, his dark subtly curly hair that she yearned to run her fingers through, she wondered what it'd be like to kiss his soft lips, to be so close to his body...

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." she snapped at herself, heading across the academy's parking lot towards the building's entrance.

"Starting the day positively, Sara?"

She spun around to see Grissom walking up behind her. "Oh... yeah." she smiled uncomfortably.

"A man is but the product of his thoughts; what he thinks, he becomes." Grissom said simply and walked off ahead of her.

Sara sighed, watching him head off. He had no idea.

By the time she'd bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and got into the classroom, Grissom had scribbled on the blackboard 'First opinions are crucial, but if the evidence changes, so must the theory'.

Sara took her usual seat, although again she was the first student to arrive. Surprisingly Grissom stayed silent whilst the rest of the class arrived, resting on his desk, a book in his hands. Not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, Sara too stayed silent.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Grissom closed his book, "So, what goes through the mind of a murderer?" an open question he posed to the students. "Don't say anything, just write. You've got an hour."

Sara put pen to paper and began to write.

An hour passed, a lot of people had stopped writing a long time ago, and were now making quiet conversation with each other, but Sara felt like she'd only just begun. She loved writing, the openness of her thoughts on paper in front of her, plain to see; sometimes when things just sit in your head they don't make as much sense as being in written form.

"Have you finished, Sara?" Grissom came over to her last after collecting everyone else's notes.

She nodded, although reluctant to hand over something she felt was so unfinished.

"If you can think like a murderer, you can search for evidence, trace routes or journeys that may have been taken, and produce your findings much more effectively, but remember," he pointed to his words on the board, "one of the biggest CSI rookies make is to choose their perpetrator and that's it. _You_ cannot make the decision, the evidence must."

After a few hours of discussing thought processes of criminals and basic human instinct, Grissom called a break.

Sara could feel herself tiring, she could normally go a few nights without sleeping but these past days everything had been so intense, it was starting to take its toll on her. As the class cleared out she unscrewed the top off of her bottle of water and took a few glugs, she was thankful for the cool liquid and hadn't realized how thirsty she really was.

Grissom was immersed in the papers he had collected from the class, sat behind his desk. For the first time since she'd met him, he hadn't jumped straight into a conversation with her. Had she said something wrong?

"Do you eat burgers?" his voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes." She looked up at him from the doodles she was making on her notebook, and he was looking at her.

"Good, because I don't know about you, but I couldn't stomach another cup of that coffee." He grinned at her.

She let out a giggle, she'd drink a thousand cups of it if it meant spending that time with him, but was grateful that he had decided he'd had enough of it. He went back to reading the papers in front of him, and Sara went back to doodling.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the clock hit 5pm and after thanking everyone for their time, Grissom started to pack away all his books and papers as they left.<p>

Sara slid her bag onto her shoulder and waited for him to finish, before they both left the room, Grissom locking the lecture room door behind them and handing the keys back into reception. The sun still shone outside, its warmth was a pleasant change from the repeatedly-processed air that the conference academy churned through their air-con units. Heading over to Grissom's car, he pushed the key into the lock and they both got in.

"This car is rented you know," he turned to Sara as they both fastened their seatbelts. "I normally have a car from the lab, but they wouldn't let me drive it on holiday. I had a choice in the Vegas rent-a-car of this one, or some orange disaster, so I went for this one; I like green, but I hate this car."

Sara smiled at him, he was wittering. Was he nervous? She knew she was.

"I've don't know where to get a burger in San Francisco, but I quite fancy one. Is that okay?"

"Mhmm. There's a place called Bistro Burger not far from here, on Sansome Street. It's nice." The bright sun made her squint and she rummaged through her bag for her shades, sliding them onto her face.

"Very cool." He winked at her as he drove through the streets of down town San Francisco, eventually pulling into a parking space available opposite the restaurant.

Sara climbed out and pushed the door closed behind her, waiting for Grissom to lock up before they both walked across the street. There were a fair few seats outside, but Sara took his lead and headed inside, they both stopped when they got inside to see the menu board above the counter.

"A Cheeseburger Royale, please," Grissom ordered at the counter, a young man in a stripy apron punching buttons on the till, "Sara, what are you having?"

"Oh, ah… the same, please." She reached to her side to open her bag for cash.

"I'm paying." Grissom said to her, before ordering her burger at the counter too. He turned round to her once he'd paid, "A lady never pays."

"Bit sexist." She teased.

"I think you'll find, Sara, that I am a gentleman." He smiled playfully at her.

She grinned at him and the boy behind the counter called to say their burgers were ready. Grabbing the tray from the counter, Grissom walked over one of the empty tables inside the building.

"Working nights for so many years, it's easy to forget what the day looks like. I could easily be turning nocturnal…" he paused, a cheeky smile on his face, "and I left my sunglasses in Vegas, hence the sitting inside."

Sara took a seat opposite him, at ease in his presence and enjoying the playful banter between them.

They both ate their burgers in silence. Sara feeling energy build inside of her again after her sleepless night. After they'd both cleared their plates, Grissom sat back in his seat, "did you read that case file?"

Sara nodded and pulled it out of her bag, passing it back to him. "It was great." It felt bad to be saying such a comment over the content, but it really had interested her deeply.

Grissom smiled.

"But it the suspect continued his plea of innocence? Even after you'd discovered the murder weapon, his prints, his DNA?"

"Some people don't ever admit what they've done. But the evidence is there, it doesn't matter if they plead innocent or guilty, they're still caught." It was when Grissom finished his sentence that his cell phone started to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it, mouthing 'sorry' to Sara. "Grissom here… can it not wait?... okay, have you got a warrant?... well then get one… if the judge won't let you have one, you need more evidence… I don't know, Catherine. You sort it… Okay, fine, I'll ring her." He hung up his cell phone and jammed it back into his pocket. "Sara, sorry, I've got to ring a judge and…" he sighed, exasperated.

"It's fine, Gris. Honestly."

"I'll give you a lift home."

They left the Burger Bistro and got back into Grissom's car. "Tomorrow's my last lecture." He started the engine.

It hit Sara like a tonne weight, she hadn't even realized.

"The lecture's going to be a little bit boring compared to other days, lots of paperwork so I can hand over certificates," he explained, "but I'd like to see you after. Are you free?"

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say.

"Not only am I a criminologist, I am also an entomologist - I study insects in my spare time. I'd like to take some time in San Francisco to look at the wildlife, if you'd like to join me."

"That sounds good." She nodded, relieved that she would get one more chance to spend time with him before he went back to Vegas.

They spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence, and Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment block.

"See you tomorrow, Sara." He smiled.

"See you." She pulled her keys from her bag and got out of the car, heading inside the building. Torn between sadness for her unrequited feelings for Grissom, and the excitement of spending tomorrow evening with him, Sara decided sleep was the best medicine for her troubled mind, and once in her bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and climbed right under the duvet, falling straight to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't stop writing LOL. Thank you for your reviews! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Sara's trainers hit the tarmac hard, sweat forming on her forehead from the already warm morning breeze. The sun was still rising, creating shadows over much of the park, the weaving paths becoming lighter with each lap she ran. She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with air as she picked up pace. She'd slept till 2am this morning, 6 hours was more than she usually managed in a few days, but she must have needed it, spending the rest of her night reading books on forensics and takings notes, but she hadn't been able to focus, all she could think about Grissom.

Today was the last day she'd see him, ever. She didn't know what to do, should she say something? Would it matter? He wouldn't be staying any longer in San Francisco anyway, he was still leaving. If she said something, she'd just be making a fool out of herself, and he'd leave thinking she was an idiot. But if she did nothing, she'd spend God knows how long wondering if he'd ever had feelings for her, and if she'd missed some opportunity to share something special with someone. Everyone always said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but she'd never believed that up until now. She regretted trusting the people she had done, still felt the pain from their actions, their words, but would the pain of never attempting to make a connection with Grissom outweigh the pain of having done so and for him to then leave?

She stopped running, her breath still heavy as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand. She glanced at the watch on her wrist – 7am, time to shower. Once home, she kicked off her shoes and pulled her clothes from her body before stepping into the hot shower. She felt tears prick her eyes as the water hit her skin, her mind hurt with confusion. She wasn't meant to be confused, she wasn't meant to feel heartache, to ache for someone else, she was meant to keep calm and carry on. That's what Sara Sidle did, just got on with things. This wasn't meant to happen.

She slammed her eyes shut, trying to calm the tears that spilled down her cheeks, merging with the shower's water. After a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes and turned the shower off. Feeling more in control of her emotions, she wrapped a towel around her body and headed back into her bedroom to choose her clothes for the day.

Looking at wildlife suggested forests, grass and walking. She didn't care about what she wore in terms of style, but if she was going to be trekking about in the outdoors, she needed something suitable. Pulling a pair of black cargo pants and a beige strap-top from her wardrobe, she dressed quickly, and slid her feet into a pair of old, black walking boots and placed her sunglasses on her drying hair. Making sure everything was in her satchel bag; she left her bedroom and headed into the kitchen. Downing a yoghurt drink and picking up an apple from the fruit bowl, she left the apartment.

The walk to the academy was quiet and Sara ate her apple as she walked, as she reached the building, she saw Grissom's car pull into the parking lot. She slowed down to wait for him to get out; he waved as he saw her and walked over.

"Morning." He smiled at her warmly.

"Morning." She returned.

"Looking forward to your last lecture?" It was like he was rubbing it in.

"Mhmm." She didn't exactly know how to respond. 'I don't know what I'll do without you' didn't seem entirely appropriate.

"I see you've dressed prepared for later." He noted her walking boots.

She blushed as she felt his eyes run down her body.

"Go and grab yourself a bottle of water, I need to get the keys from reception." He said, holding open the front door of the academy so she could enter.

She loved that he knew what she was going to do next. True, she was predictable, but she liked that he remembered things about her. Would he remember her when he was back in Vegas?

Slotting a couple of coins into the vending machine up the corridor, her bottle water dropped down into the base and she pulled it out, unscrewing it and taking a sip before making her way into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Grissom had been right; there was a lot of paperwork in today's lecture. She'd filled in several tests about what he'd taught the group, and then forms to confirm she was Sara Sidle, and she had paid her $600 to attend the seminar. She didn't know she'd managed to get such an amount from the bank, and she didn't know how she'd pay it back with the little she earned, but she couldn't have missed this, her feelings aside, she'd learnt more from Grissom than she had done from any other lecturer.<p>

Lunch break consisted of Grissom sat in silence, filling in papers, and Sara sipping her water, occasionally glancing at him, but mostly mindlessly writing back over her notes, the words becoming thicker and darker with her pen strokes.

"It could be said that there's something playing on your mind, Sara." Grissom glanced up from his papers, just as the rest of the class returned to their seats.

"Thank you so much for your time and your input over the past four days. It's been a pleasure to have you attend the seminar, and good luck in all your future endeavors in forensics." Grissom leaned against his desk as he smiled at the class before him.

Slowly everyone got up to leave, some coming over to shake his hand, thanking him for sharing his experiences and knowledge.

Sara stared at the piece of paper on her desk:

_Sara Sidle successfully completed a four day seminar at Judicial Conference Academy, San Francisco, held by Gilbert Grissom. _

"I don't suppose you've got a camera in your bag."

She looked up to see Grissom looking at her. "No, I don't have one."

"How will you document all the insects we're going to see?" He asked her, trying to look serious but a playful smile on his lips. "Don't worry; I've got an extra camera in the car."

She grinned at him, he thought of everything.

"Come on then, let's see what San Francisco has to offer an entomologist." He picked up his bag from beside his desk, and Sara followed him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks tons for your reviews! This chapter is rated M, you have been warned. ;)

Chapter Seven

"I saw a wood on my drive into San Francisco, I think that'll be a good place to have a look." Grissom explained as they drove out of the parking lot of the academy.

Sara nodded, agreeing. She'd never explored the woodland around San Francisco, but was excited to making a trip out to see it.

"You can grab a camera out from the bag in the back if you want to get accustomed to it before we start." Grissom titled his head towards the back of the car, and Sara turned around to see a black holdall. She reached out and unzipped it, pulling out a large camera. "They're from the lab, but don't tell anyone," he grinned, "They've got them coming out of their ears anyway, they won't have even noticed."

Sara examined the camera in her hands, if she ever made it to be a CSI; this is what she'd use to take photos of crime scenes. Pulling off the lens cap, she turned the camera on and starting taking some tests shots. It was heavy in her hands, and she pulled the neck strap over her head to take some of the weight off.

"You get use to the weight." He noted her actions.

She smiled, spending the rest of the car drive taking in every detail of the camera. She didn't want to slow him down on their walk, fiddling with buttons or trying to make things work. They eventually pulled into the parking lot of the woods; only one other car was parked up.

"If it was busy we wouldn't see half the wildlife here, let's hope it stays quiet." Grissom got out of the car and opened the rear door on his side to pull out his camera, a rucksack and a straw hat. He placed the hat on his head, it matching well with his grey polo shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes however were black boots, a little grubby and worn; a stark difference from the highly polished shoes he'd worn previous days he'd lectured.

Sara smiled at Grissom's straw hat. It was cute, and it suited him, in a weird way.

"Like the hat?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Sara answered honestly.

They walked up into the start of the woods, Grissom setting up his camera to start taking photos. "I really want to see a Dark Jerusalem Cricket and a Flame Skinner."

"Okay." Sara had no idea what they looked like, but she was sure if they were around, Grissom would find them.

They walked for hours, taking photos, Grissom occasionally picking up insects, explaining them to Sara before putting them back into the greenery. She was fascinated with his knowledge for so many species of insect, and heartened by the care he gave to them. Eventually they stopped for a few minutes in a small clearing, Grissom pulling out two bottles of water from his rucksack, he passed one to Sara.

"Bored yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"You have made my week in San Francisco very special, Sara. I have really enjoyed our time together." His voice was sincere and he didn't break his eye contact with her.

This felt too much goodbye; Sara felt a lump form in her throat. This was her last chance to do anything. It was at that moment she decided to do something, anything. "Do you want me?"

He paused, breaking eye contact with her, "Sara, we can't. I have to go back to Vegas."

"Just answer the question." she pleaded.

"Yes. I want you with every inch of my soul." his eyes finally met hers again, he looked tense.

She took a step closer to him, taking his hands in hers. Her heart raced, pumping so hard she could feel it in her ears. She took another step towards him, closing any space between them; she placed his hands on her waist, her fingers sliding across his forearms softly. She felt him grip her waist.

Sara closed her eyes and tilted her head in to capture Grissom's lips with hers, crushing into his mouth hungrily. She'd held back for what felt like so long. She heard herself let out a soft moan as his tongue pushed into her mouth, his hands sliding around her waist, pulling her against him. Her body felt like it was on fire with want for him, she couldn't get enough of his kisses. His hands slid down to her ass and he pulled her even closer to him. His want pressed against her and eventually they parted for air.

"Sara," Grissom moved his hands back to her waist, "You are such a beautiful, intelligent woman. I can't stop thinking about you. Your eyes are stunning; I could look at you forever."

Sara didn't know what to say, her body was soaring with emotion, she just kept a hold of him, like she was afraid he would disappear if she let go.

He moved one of his hands to cup her face, "I can't stay in San Francisco any longer than till Sunday night, Sara. I can only offer you two more days of me, and then I have to go back to Vegas."

She nodded, understanding the situation they were now in.

"If you don't want this to go any further I will understand. I'm not going to put you in a position where this becomes more difficult."

"I want you, Gilbert Grissom, and if that means only till Sunday night, then so be it. But I can't walk away now."

He smiled at her, entwining his fingers with hers. "Would you like to come back to the hotel with me?"

"Yes. I would." Her stomach flipped nervously, excitedly.

They headed back to his car hand-in-hand through the trees silently. The car ride to the hotel was also silent, but comfortably so, Grissom's hand occasionally brushing over Sara's hand or thigh, sending shivers over her body. She could barely think straight with want for him.

Grissom shut the hotel door behind them, it closing with a soft click. His hotel room was simple, white walls, a double bed and two bedside tables. There was a bathroom coming off the room, and a storage unit running down one wall – a wardrobe, desk and fridge contained. There was a large window spanning another wall, its curtains pulled back from how Grissom had left them that morning; the setting sun spilled in, a deep orange bathing the room. The room smelled like Grissom, a mixture of soap and a very faint aftershave.

Sara wasted no time in returning to their passionate embrace, Grissom's hands running through her hair, pulling her lips against his hungrily. Sara felt the return of his erection against her thigh.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as they parted lips.

She kicked off her boots, stepping back to lie on the bed, and Grissom joined her. He lay on top of her, her legs spreading so he could sit his weight back as not to squash her. Their kisses resumed, this time with more passion than before, his tongue massaged hers, his hands sliding up her top, to feel her bare skin.

She throbbed for him, her hips starting a slow pace against him, causing them both to moan gently. Grissom pulled back slightly to remove her top over her head, she unclasped her black lace bra and his eyes fell to her breasts.

"Oh honey."

She felt herself blush at his stare; she hadn't been with anyone in such a long time, almost forgetting what it was like to be so intimate with someone, although this was so much more intense than anyone else before.

He placed kisses over her neck, shoulders and eventually her breasts. He paid extra attention to her already hard nipples; their slow gyrating continuing. Needing more skin contact with him, Sara pulled his polo shirt over his head, her hands running down his bare back as he began to kiss and suck at her neck.

He looked up at her, "Sara, my God…" his voice came out a whisper, the atmosphere delicate but intense.

"I want you, Gil." She couldn't wait any longer. She started to unbuckle his belt, eying his want through his jeans, she shivered with anticipation of what she was about to receive. Pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs, she moaned with delight at the sight before her.

Grissom's hands ran across her breasts, down her stomach to her trousers and within seconds those too were removed, along with her panties. Spreading her legs, Grissom entered her slowly, resting his weight on his forearms that were placed either side of her head, his lips taking hers once again.

Sara met the pace he created as he moved within her, slow but deep, his skin was hot against hers, occasionally he'd run his lips down her neck, his kisses leaving marks with the fervour he had for her. Her skin tingled, she was sure she was shaking with desire, he picked up pace as she dug her nails into his back. Her release was building with powerful intensity.

"Oh, Gil… oh…" he thrust into her as she came hard around him, the sensation setting Grissom off and he spilled himself inside of her, her name rolling from his lips, before he relaxed some of his weight atop of her body. They breathed heavily together, Sara could still feel herself spinning with her release; her nails still dug into his back, she released her grip and rubbed the marks she'd left gently, before running her fingers through his hair, slightly damp with sweat.

Grissom's head was buried into the crook of her neck, resting against the bed. She didn't know what to say to him, everything that had been building over the last four days had come to its climax, so to speak.

"You're an absolute delight." Grissom whispered, placing a few soft kisses on her shoulders.

She grinned, staring up at the ceiling. She revelled in the feeling of lying naked with him on top of her, him still inside of her, the trace of his kisses all over her. She couldn't believe her luck.

Slowly, he slipped out of her, and knelt up on the bed, placing a few last kisses to her breasts as he pulled away. The orange sunset that filled the room basked his naked body; he wasn't the most toned man in the world but he was muscular, and fit, and gorgeous. They both slipped under the sheets and he pulled her close to him.

"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service." He ran his fingers up and down her skin lazily.

"The Tempest, William Shakespeare." Sara smiled.

He looked at her, impressed, before pausing for a second, "Sara, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were when I first saw you, how clever and passionate you were about your work, that gorgeous smile of yours has lit up the past four days. I have felt such an urge to be close to you, and every time we parted I felt the need more and more, to an unbearable extent, if only to satisfy my own heart to have those times beside you. I never thought my feelings for you would be returned."

Sara smiled at him tenderly and moved her body closer to him, nestling her head against his chest. She listened to his heart rate slowing and she relaxed into his arms, feeling tiredness overcome her as Grissom held her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for reading so far, love reading your reviews. Going to spill this story over into the Vegas lab, so still quite a bit to go, thanks for sticking with it. Hoping to have another update up by Tuesday/Wednesday. Just to let you know, this story is rated M for (almost) every chapter from now on, so again, you have been warned. ;)  
>Oh and so I don't get my ass sued, I don't own anything or any character from CSI, just a fan, with an over-active imagination.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Sara lay with her head resting on her hand, resting herself up on her elbow. The thin bed sheets clung to her naked frame. Grissom lay next to her in the same position, his face a few inches away from hers.

"Vos es hiding a mortuus somes."

"What does that mean?" Sara giggled, she was both fascinated and amused at the amount of information Grissom kept inside his head.

"You're hiding a dead body." He laughed too, knowing how ridiculous it was that he knew that, but he'd known Latin since he was a child, and used it regularly, as unnecessary as it was.

"Tell me about yourself, Gil."

He cleared his throat as if to begin a speech, "I was born in Santa Monica, but I grew up in Marina Del Rey. My father was a botanist, and my mother worked in an art gallery. I spent my school-life invisible - so focused on my work I forgot I was surrounded by people, and they forgot about me. The rest of my life has revolved around forensics."

"You're not married." Noting the lack of a wedding band on his finger, Sara was nervous bringing up the subject of whether he was in a relationship or not, and it was too late to have made a decision based on his marital status, but she brought it up anyway, curious to know the answer.

"No. I'm married to my work. I sleep in the day and work at night, unless I'm pulling a double, in which case I don't sleep. I don't have the home-time to devote to someone outside of the lab; it wouldn't be fair to ask someone to be in a part-time relationship."

"What about in the lab?" her fingers circled a space on his arm.

"There's no one I'm interested in at the lab, Sara." His words were comforting to her. He hadn't come to her from someone else, and he wasn't going back to someone else.

"What about you?" his question to her came out even more nervous than hers had done.

"There's no one. Not for a long while." It pained her to even have to think about past experiences with men, she'd tried to shut it all out, she'd been let down too many times, with too much of her heart involved. "Well, now there's you." She smiled at him and he smiled back, before placing a kiss on her lips.

Grissom turned to glance at the digital clock that glowed in the moonlight room, "It's 3:30am, do you think we should try and get a few more hours sleep?"

"I'd much rather talk about criminalistics," Sara replied, "but I don't suppose my manager at the supermarket would be very impressed if I fell asleep on shift later."

"I hate that you work in such a mundane place, Sara. You deserve better." He kissed her again, nibbling softly on her bottom lip.

"Mmm." The warmth of having his body next to hers was so comforting and relaxing, Sara felt her eyes close heavily with tiredness as he pressed soft kisses against her forehead. She felt like she was in one of her dreams, but she knew from the tingling of her skin from his caresses that this was in fact reality, and it was perfect.

* * *

><p>When Sara awoke again, she stretched out a little in the bed to awaken her muscles. She would normally be going straight out for a run in the morning, but she didn't think that would be happening, she had something just as physical in mind.<p>

Slipping the covers to the end of the bed, she moved down and over Grissom's body. With her head aligned with his hips, she started by placing a few soft kisses over his thighs and stomach. She felt him stir slightly, but guessed he hadn't quite woken yet. Very gently she took him in her mouth, running her tongue around his head before taking him all in her mouth.

"Oh… fuck." Grissom moaned deeply. Now he was awake.

Sara smiled to herself as she carried on with her ministrations. Her mouth running up and down his shift, his groans spurred her on. She pulled up to flick his head with her tongue, causing him to shiver at her actions, "do you want me?" she whispered, echoing her question from the previous day, the question had to caused them to take action on their feelings for each other.

"I want you, Sara, I want you." He thrust up at her a little, the need for his release taking over his body.

She took him in her mouth again. She was impressed by his size, but not at all surprised; it was exactly how she imagined. Sucking on him hard, she took him deep and moaned, the vibrations around him sending Grissom over the edge. His fingers tangled in her hair as he muttered several expletives under his breath at the powerfulness of his release.

Slowly Sara let him go from her mouth and came back up the bed to rest beside him. She couldn't help but grin at the sight before her, Grissom was obviously still coming down from his orgasm, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes slightly wide.

"Sara Sidle. You are… wow."

"Good morning to you as well." She kissed his cheek and slid out of the bed. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Feel free." He sat up a little, watching her walk naked into his bathroom.

The hot water was refreshing to Sara's skin, and she rubbed the hotel's complimentary shampoo into her hair, before covering her body and face in soap, and after rinsing herself of products she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a rich, cotton towel around herself. She hadn't realized how rough her normal bath towels were on her skin, she smiled at the soft sensation on her skin.

"Tea or coffee?" Grissom called from the bedroom.

Sara rubbed her wet hair with another towel, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Coffee, please." She called back.

"What time have you got work?" he called.

Sara could hear the kettle click and Grissom shuffling about, before the sound of stirring cups. "12. What time is it now?"

"11am. I'll give you a lift in after breakfast."

"I don't normally eat breakfast." Sara came out of the bedroom, her hair wrapped in one towel, her body in another.

"You should always eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you had breakfast?" she counted his comment.

Grissom passed her her coffee, "I don't eat breakfast, unless Catherine is paying."

The name of another female stung Sara slightly, and she took a sip of her coffee before questioning it, "Catherine?"

"My side-kick at the lab, we bounce ideas off of each other, we tend to be put on the same cases." He shrugged, like it wasn't important.

Sara wanted to run into a thousand questions over this Catherine woman, what did she look like? How long had Gil known her? Was she married? Was she pretty? Did they fancy each other? But she held back, tomorrow night Grissom was going back to Vegas, and she desperately didn't want to spoil the time she had with him now by accusing him of breakfast 'dates' with 'Catherine'.

Grissom sat back on the bed with his coffee, dressed in his boxers, he flicked on the television and Sara sat next to him.

"I've closed myself off from the world, work colleagues included, for so many reasons, for such a long time. I hadn't made a connection with anyone until I met you, and my heart opened up, whether my mind was ready to or not." Grissom lay a tender kiss on her cheek before taking hold of her hand and placing it over his heart, "This space has your name on it."

Sara felt tears spring to her eyes, although she quickly blinked them away. Her heart swelled with care and affection for him.

"Now finish your coffee and get dressed while I have a shower, and then I'll drive you into work." He let go of her hand and stood up, finishing his coffee before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once both washed and dressed, Sara and Grissom left the hotel and got into his car.<p>

"Would you like to go for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, that sounds nice." Sara nodded.

"If I pick you up from your apartment at 8?"

"That'd be great."

Grissom parked his car in front of the supermarket, "well, have an…interesting shift."

Sara rolled her eyes, smiling, before kissing him softly and climbing out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Love your reviews. Got a mega busy few days so next update will probs be Friday, hope this suffices til then. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Sara slid her feet into a pair of two-inch strappy black heels that showed off the star tattoo she had on her left ankle, she buckled the straps of her shoes before looking up at herself in the mirror. She wore a black knee-length dress, it was lace but had a red silk lining underneath; it still fit her well, considering she'd bought it more than 3 years ago. It showed little cleavage; Sara didn't like to feel 'on show'. She ran her hairbrush through her hair one last time, before leaving her bedroom. Grissom was due to pick her up in just under 10 minutes, just enough time to have a glass of water to calm her nerves.

Entering the kitchen, Sara noticed her housemate sat on one of the barstools next to the kitchen counter.

"Get you, all dressed up." Her housemate was sipping a beer from the bottle, a trashy novel in her hand.

"I'm going out for the night, Sam." Sara replied.

"You were out last night as well."

Sara blushed at Samantha's perceptiveness – surprising considering the lack of contact they had with each other. "I was with a friend."

"Do spill, Sara." Sam pushed.

Sara grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the sink and started the fill the glass with tap water. "Just someone I met at the seminar…"

"Not Gilbert Grissom!" Sam's reply was almost a shriek.

Sara stayed silent. She didn't want to discuss with someone she didn't trust, for Grissom's sake. She didn't know how private he wanted to keep this. It wouldn't exactly do his reputation any good to have slept with a student when on a seminar trip.

"I told you he was a complete bore; Derek had a lecture with him last year and fell asleep!"

"He's not boring." Sara snapped, hurt that someone could call Grissom 'boring', even if it was Samantha's weirdo boyfriend.

"Trust you to have spent the entire seminar focused on your lecturer, and failed to make any friends again."

Samantha's words stung Sara, as tough as she tried to appear on the outside, she sipped her water quietly, not wanting to say something she'd regret. The silence was broken by the sound of a car horn outside.

"Sounds like your _boyfriend_ has come to pick you up," Sam piped up again.

Sara placed her empty glass on the kitchen counter and left the house. She didn't even realize until she'd got outside that one of her hands was clenched into a tight fist.

She hated being angry, at anyone, she hated the emotion of it; it was too much like her childhood revisited, the tension in the air. Climbing into Grissom's car, she let out a deep breath.

"You okay, honey?" he asked her.

Sara glanced at him, the concern in his eyes made her heart warm. She smiled at him, "Yes, just fed up of my housemate."

"I want to talk to you about that, but not until we get to the restaurant," Grissom drove them through the streets of San Francisco, "you look stunning, by the way." His eyes travelled down her body.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Sara noted his black suit trousers and white shirt.

"It would have been a full suit, but I didn't think to pack one." He replied. "I'll make sure I bring one next time."

Sara's heart leapt at his words – next time? Was he going to come back to see her? With a glimmer of hope of a future with him, she didn't question his words, for hearing a negative reply would surely break her heart.

He placed his free hand on her thigh, his other on the wheel, and they drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence.

* * *

><p>"I hope you like Italian." Grissom parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot and they both got out.<p>

The night was warm, but Sara shivered in the breeze, Grissom putting his arm around her waist and pulling him close to her as they approached the building. He placed a kiss to her temple before pulling open the door for her.

"Table for two, booked under Grissom." Grissom spoke to the waiter who was stood just inside the door; he smiled at them both and led them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant.

The building was warm in colour, painted in a rich red and cream colour scheme, and in temperature, the heat from the open kitchen circulating around the space. The seating and tables were all oak, spaced evenly across the room, most occupied by other customers. Soft Italian music played in the background, setting the atmosphere.

Grissom pulled Sara's chair out for her to take a seat, before taking his seat opposite. The waiter passed them both their menus before leaving to attend to other customers.

"Do you drink alcohol?" Grissom asked.

Sara always drank beer, she liked it, straight from the bottle and ice cold, but she didn't think that would be appropriate given the situation, and she just nodded, hoping he would pick drinks.

"How does a River Valley Pinot Grigio sound? A bouquet of peaches and white flowers and built through a lingering finish accented with nutmeg." He read from the menu.

Flowers and nutmeg? Sara wrinkled her nose up for a second, glad Grissom didn't catch her subconscious action. "That sounds nice." She replied, not wanting to be rude.

The waiter came back over to them and Grissom ordered a bottle of the wine, before taking Sara's hand in his across the table. "You are breathtakingly beautiful, Sara Sidle." He brought her hand up to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her skin.

"What were you going to tell me in the car?" Sara had to ask, even if it meant breaking the moment slightly.

"I spent today at San Francisco's crime lab, having a chat with their graveyard shift supervisor, Mr Thomas Dillon. He's a pleasant man, fair but strict. I told him about you, and how clever you are, and how much you want to be a CSI. He's really interested in hiring you, Sara, he's got someone leaving in a few months time, he needs to review the team structure, but he said he's going to call you when there's any space for you to be a part of the lab."

"Grissom… I don't know what to say." Her grip on his hand tightened. She felt like she might explode with happiness, but there was something niggling her, "this isn't just because we… slept together?"

"Sara, I had the meeting booked with him from the day I met you. It has nothing to do with anything between us."

She felt assured by his words, she didn't think his actions were in response to their night together, but after Sam's words had unsettled her, she had to be sure. "Thank you, Gil, thank you so much."

"It could well be six months or so until anything comes up, but it will happen. I promise. And then you can move out of the apartment."

Sara's heart was beating hard in her chest, her stomach full of butterflies. Excitement coursed through every vein in her body.

"Now what would you like to eat, dear?" Grissom let go of her hand and picked up his menu.

Sara grinned at him, and picked up her own menu.

Conversation throughout the meal never seemed to stop; even avoiding talking about forensics they had a lot in common, from music taste to taste in food, Sara occasionally even stealing food from Grissom's plate, and vice-versa. They stayed until the restaurant's closing time, sharing stories from their pasts.

Grissom eventually paid the bill and they left the restaurant hand in hand. Once in the parking lot, Sara leant in to place a kiss on Grissom's cheek, she felt slightly giddy with the alcohol she'd drunk; she definitely wasn't used to wine.

"I'd like to take you back to the hotel, Sara, would that be okay?" Grissom started the car engine when they'd both got in and buckled their seat belts.

"That'd be very okay."

He smiled at her words, and Sara held onto Grissom's hand as they drove back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Reaching the hotel room, Sara placed the key in the lock as Grissom wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing kisses on her bare neck. His fingers circled the space below her breasts; she could already feel him harden against her ass. Once inside the room, Sara turned around as Grissom closed the door behind them, and she took his lips with hers passionately. His hands ran along her back, reaching to unzip her dress, and he did so, letting it slip down her body to reveal a cream lace bra and panties. He growled hungrily at the sight before him, and capturing her lips again, he walked her backwards up to the wall.<p>

His erection pressed into her and Sara could feel herself weak at the knees and wet with want. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it back over his shoulders, it dropped to the floor. Grissom pulled off her bra and took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking it hard, before repeating the action to the other, his fingers slipping into her panties to rub her softly, almost teasing her with what was to come.

She unbuckled his belt and pushed down his trousers and boxers, and he rid her of her panties, before replacing his fingers with his want, pulling her legs up around his waist, his hands supporting her weight. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she moaned as he thrust into her.

Pushed up against the wall of his hotel room, naked, his lips all over her, his body against her, Sara felt like she was in a different universe altogether. The intensity and intimacy were overwhelming both physically and emotionally, and with one last thrust into her, Sara felt herself climax around him.

He held onto her tightly as she came down from her high, slowly letting her feet fall to the ground. She stared into his blue eyes, cupping his face with her hands as he held her around the waist. She'd never made a connection to another human being like this, even in her past naivety she hadn't been so close.

It was as Sara stared into Grissom's eyes that she realized. She'd fallen in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

I found this chapter really difficult to write, and had to rewrite bits several times, hope I've got right. This isn't the end… have a few more chapters to go! Thanks tons for your reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

Drawing invisible circles in Grissom's chest hair with her finger, Sara lay sleepily with her head nestled in between his head and shoulder. It was 6am; Grissom's was due to leave San Francisco at 5pm and make the drive to Vegas overnight. He was still asleep; she wondered how he coped with such a sudden change in sleeping pattern. Content in his arms, she closed her eyes, trying to engrave the feeling of being next to him in her mind forever.

Grissom started to stir, "Morning." he kissed her forehead as he awoke.

"Morning, Gris." She opened her eyes to look up at him.

He smiled at her, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back. Just looking at him brought her sadness at the thought that he would be leaving.

"Hey," he sat up a little and he rested on his elbows. "I'm going to come back, Sara. Let's just enjoy today as a day together."

She nodded, but her heart wasn't convinced entirely. She didn't trust people to come back, but she knew Grissom was different from everyone else. Wasn't he?

"Now come on," he kissed her lips softly, but his lips lingered and he teased her with his tongue, she responded, kissing him back and his tongue entered her mouth. His arms pulled her closer and he stroked her hips and the small of her back with his fingers. Rolling slightly, Sara manoeuvred herself atop of Grissom, her legs straddling his waist. Admiring her naked body now the sheets had fallen away, Grissom's hands wandered, cupping her breasts, his thumbs stroking at her nipples, his fingers falling down her stomach, running along her subtly toned lines.

His fingers stopped at her hips. "Will you still want me when I'm back in Vegas?"

"Of course I will."

"This just seems too good to be true, Sara, my dear. I don't deserve you."

Sara was confused by Grissom's words; surely it was the other way around - how did she end up in a relationship with a man as intelligent and wonderful as Grissom? "Don't be silly, Gil." She stroked his cheek with her fingers. She so badly wanted to say 'I love you', but she resisted, right now wasn't the right time.

He kissed her, "How about I order some coffee from room service while you have a shower? And then we'll go somewhere for the day."

Sara nodded, sliding off of Grissom and off the bed, heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After showering and drinking the coffee that room service had sent up (which wasn't much better than the stuff at the café nearby), Grissom and Sara left the hotel and he drove them out of town towards the forest they had visited previously. Parking just outside of the start of the tree line on the side of a dirt road that trailed from the main road, Grissom and Sara climbed out.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Sara asked, looking over the large field before them.

Grissom pulled a file out of his bag, "Another case file, and apples."

She grinned at him, "A CSI picnic?"

"Of sorts." They walked a few metres before sitting down on the grass. The sun had only just fully risen, the sky still a soft pink colour and clouds burning out in the starting morning heat, the wind was low so Grissom could spread out the case file on the grass. "I've taken out my assessment log of the evidence."

"So all I've got is photographs and witness statements?"

Grissom nodded, "Find out who did it." He bit into one of the apples he'd pulled out of his bag, he tossed the other to Sara, who caught it, but didn't start eating, already too immersed in the case file.

She could feel his eyes on her as she went through the papers, occasionally saying her thoughts out loud so she could hear her thoughts back, but under her breath so Grissom couldn't hear her, she didn't want to share her thoughts until she'd come to a suitable conclusion. After a considerable amount of time, she started to eat her apple.

"And?" Grissom questioned.

She glanced at him, eyebrows raised as if to say 'don't rush me', and went back to the file, but after a few minutes she looked back up at him, "the wife did it."

"How so?"

"Husband is in insurance, he's got his own life insurance, big pay out. Wife says he doesn't come home till late every night, explains his T.O.D being so late at night – he's either obsessed with his work or other women, either means he's not paying attention to her but the photographs show he's not wearing his wedding ring, which probably mean he was with another woman and didn't have time to put the ring back on before he got through the front door of his house. Gunshots are multiple, suggesting anger or revenge, close range suggests he knew the person who shot him, but from behind – she was waiting for him from a car, or the street, but back to front gunshots make it look like it was possibly a random shooting, trying to take the heat off her as a suspect. Liver temp. puts T.O.D at 1am, but 911 call wasn't until 1:30am, explaining lack of GSR on wife's clothing, she got washed and changed before she even called the police. No lighting on the front door step, means neighbours wouldn't have seen the body, but surely someone would have heard the shot?"

"You're lying in bed, awoken by a loud noise, what do you think it is?"

Sara shrugged, "A car backfiring, a cat knocking a bin over…"

"People don't take care of people, whatever they might like to think, basic human reaction is dismissal."

"So… am I right?"

"Maybe."

Sara shoved Grissom playfully, "Tell!"

"Okay, okay." He grinned at her.

Again, she raised her eyebrows, waiting for his reply.

"Yes. You're right."

She smiled before taking a bite of her apple and lying back on the grass.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed without Sara even noticing, and before she knew it, it was 3pm.<p>

"We need to get back to the hotel, my dear." Grissom looked at her from checking his watch. They were sat in the café they'd been to on the first trip out together, drinking the same disgusting coffee. Sara almost found the taste to be of comfort to her.

He took her hand and they left the café, he drove them back to the hotel, and once in his room, Sara sat in silent as he packed his suitcase.

"I wonder how much of a mess the lab will be in when I get back." Grissom joked. Sara smiled briefly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Taking his case in one hand, he took Sara's in the other. "I'll drop you off at home, Sara."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment," she spoke, "Can you drop me off back the café?" there was some comfort in the café, she quite liked it there, back in her apartment she had no connection to Grissom, she'd be on her own.

"Sure." They headed down in the lift to the reception lobby and after Grissom had checked out, they got into his car and he drove to the café. Parking in the parking lot, he got out of the car as did Sara.

He walked around to her side of the car and took her hands in his, "I'm coming back, Sara. I promise."

"You better be." She felt herself start to become choked with forming tears. She tried to blink them away furiously, but one slipped down her cheek, she went to wipe it away but Grissom placed a kiss on the tear's trail down her cheek.

She closed both of her eyes at the contact of his lips on her skin, and he took her lips with his softly. "Sara, you're nothing short of my everything. I will write to you. I've written my address down," he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and placed it in her hand, "I have your address. I will let you know as soon as I can get the time from the lab again."

"Grissom, I l—" She so badly wanted to express her love for him, but he cut her off.

"Don't say it, else I won't be able to leave you, Sara, and I must." He placed a finger to her lips. His eyes glistened with tears.

"Come back soon." She whispered, and he nodded, placing on last kiss to her lips before getting back into the car.

Sara could already feel the pull on her heart at the distance between them, and as Grissom drove away, she was sure she felt it break.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews! Plan on updating again tomorrow as this one is only short. I've got another fic in the making as well, my brain is full of ideas! LOL. Thanks again for your reviews so far.

Chapter Eleven

_Grissom,  
>I hope you've got back to Vegas okay and the lab survived without you. I've upped my hours at the supermarket to try and save up enough money to move out of this apartment. Been reading a new book the library has got in 'Crime Scene to Court', have you read it?<br>Haven't heard anything from the San Francisco lab, but it's only been a couple of weeks I guess.  
><em>'Life is so short, so fast the lone hours fly,  
>We ought to be together, you and I.'<em><br>Sara x_

_My dear Sara,_  
><em>The lab was still standing when I returned, although the amount of paperwork that had been left for me I am still trying to clear. I have indeed read 'Crime Scene in Court', although I felt the only useful page of information was page 84, the others are inconsistent with some state laws. In the middle of several cases at the moment, wish I could discuss in letter, but unfortunately I can't.<em>  
><em>I'm sure you'll hear from the San Fran. Lab soon. Keep smiling.<em>  
><em>Yours,<em>  
><em>Grissom xx<em>

_Gris,  
>Still no word from the lab. Been through almost every book in the library, twice. The days drag without you, I wish you were here. It's been six weeks since I last saw you, but it feels like years.<br>My heart aches for you,  
>Sara x<em>

_Sara,_  
><em>I have two days away from the Vegas lab, I will get the plane over after my double shift on Friday, so I will be in San Francisco at 6pm Saturday. I've booked the same hotel as before. I look forward to seeing you.<em>  
>'I am tired, Beloved,<br>of chafing my heart against the want of you;  
>of squeezing it into little ink drops,<br>And posting it.'  
><em>See you soon,<br>Gii xx_

* * *

><p>Sara stood at the airport, her palms sweaty with nerves; she pulled at the bottom of her black polka dot dress, clearing her throat one more time. She glanced at the arrivals board; the plane from Vegas was due in any minute now. The fall evening sunshine lit the glass arrivals lounge of the airport warmly, although Sara shivered, a shiver of anticipation perhaps.<p>

Soon people started to arrive through the doors of the lounge, all carrying cases and searching for a familiar face in the small crowd where Sara was stood. People started greeting each other, hugging and kissing, Sara kept searching through the faces of the arrivals for Grissom, starting to feel a twinge of panic that he wasn't really coming, but then, last person through the doors, there he was.

Sara rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He dropped his case and enveloped her in the tightest hug, kissing her back. She placed kisses all over his face, before eventually pulling away to be face-to-face with him.

"Hello, Sara." Grissom grinned.

"Hey yourself." She kissed him again, this time soft and more tender.

"You look beautiful." He said, his fingers running down her waist.

Sara blushed. "It's a dress."

"Yes it is." Grissom laughed a little, he picked up his case and they wandered over to the exit of the airport, towards a taxi rank. Once in the taxi, Grissom gave the driver the directions to the hotel.

"We'll drop my case off, and then go for some dinner." Grissom suggested to Sara.

She nodded, as much as she wanted to take him straight to bed with her, she had missed conversation with him too. She hadn't had an intellectual conversation with anyone in the eight weeks since he had left San Francisco, although she had tried – the librarian hadn't understood a word of what she'd said, and her housemate was more interested in talking about who had drunk her last pint of milk, or eaten her last Oreo.

"There's a restaurant at the hotel, if you don't mind," Grissom held her hand as they sat in the back of the car, "without the car it'll take us a while to walk away, and I haven't slept for 30 hours."

"Was the flight not quiet?"

"I can normally sleep through anything if I have to, but there were these three kids who just screamed constantly for the entire thing, they thought it was funny, and their parents were too busy joining the Mile High Club."

"Oh." Sara smiled sympathetically. He did look tired.

"At least we managed to crack the two cases we had running before I left."

"You'll have to tell me all about them." Sara took the opportunity of them being still to take in Grissom's body. How she'd missed his presence. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a black polo t-shirt, a thin grey jacket over the top, and a pair of dark boots – a lot more casual than he had been in his seminars.

The taxi pulled up outside of the hotel, and Grissom paid the driver before getting out with his case, Sara following him into the foyer for check-in. Once he'd received the key from the desk, they headed up in the elevator to the room.

"Same room as last time." Sara noted the room number as they approached the door. There was a pleasant familiarity to the room, like coming home.

Once in the room, Grissom dropped his case and pulled Sara to him. His fingers ran up and down her spine, his lips on her neck, sending tingles over her skin, she moaned as his lips headed over her shoulders and back up her neck to her lips.

"Let's go to dinner." He whispered, placing one last kiss on her lips before taking her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Talk about writer's block! Just haven't been able to get this chapter out my fingers, sorry about the delay. Now, I have to say, I am very much aware that M+ rated stories are not allowed on FF, so I have chosen my words carefully in scenes where deemed necessary, I hope this explains why some of the words I've chosen aren't the obvious ones, LOL, I don't know how far I can go, so I'm trying to keep it toned down, but if I can heat it up a bit more please let me know, and I will. xD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

The restaurant was quiet, only one other couple sat in the room off the lobby were nearly finished with their meal as Grissom and Sara took their seats.

"What would you like to drink?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked up at him from her menu; she really didn't want to drink another glass of wine in her life.

"Would you like…" Grissom scanned his own menu, "a beer?"

She grinned, Grissom knew her too well now, and she loved it. "Yes, please."

"Well I'm going to have an orange juice." He said, just as the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. Grissom repeated the drinks order to the waiter as Sara looked around. The restaurant was decorated in much the same fashion as the rest of the hotel, white-ish cream colours with accents of blue. It was nice.

"Thank you for writing," Sara straightened out the cutlery on the table, a little nervous, "I really did miss you. It's been so quiet without you."

The waiter interrupted the moment, bringing their drinks over. Sara poured her beer into a glass.

Fred Astaire's soft music played through the speakers in the room and Grissom took Sara's hand in his across the table.

"I used to be color-blind, but I met you and now I find, there's green in the grass, there's gold in the moon, there's blue in the skies." He sang along to the music, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sara smiled at him, he couldn't be more perfect. She felt like her heart was ready to burst.

The rest of the evening went quickly, Grissom explaining the cases he'd had and some funny stories from the lab as they shared dinner. As it reached midnight, Sara could see Grissom struggling to keep his eyes open. With the dinner on Grissom's hotel bill, Sara got out of her seat, and went over to Grissom, taking his hands, "Let's go upstairs." She smiled.

He nodded, and they left the restaurant, heading back upstairs to their room.

Once stood in the room together, Grissom opened his mouth to speak, "Sara—"

She put her finger to his lips, much like he had done when he had left her to go back to Vegas. "I just want to be in bed with you, Gris, to have you hold me, and have you next to me."

He nodded, relief on his face that she wasn't upset at his tiredness. He unzipped her dress and she slid out of it, kicking off her shoes and taking off her underwear before slipping under the bedsheets. Grissom tossed his clothes onto the floor and got in to the bed with her, pulling her naked body up close to his. With her back to him, Sara took hold of his hands that were either side of her body, conjoining them with hers. He placed several kisses to her neck and she could feel herself relax with his touch.

"Night, Sara." He whispered.

"Night, Gil."

* * *

><p>Sara awoke with Grissom's kisses over her face, she smiled, her eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of his warm kisses.<p>

"Good morning." He spoke softly.

"Mhmm." She let out a little moan; his hands pulled her closer to him. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to meet his ,"I didn't think you'd come back to me, Gris. I'm so glad you did."

He placed another kiss on her lips. "How could I not come back? I can't stop thinking about you, honey." She smiled at him, and his cupped her face with his hand, "you, Sara Sidle, are beautiful."

Sara looked at him, really taking in all of his facial features now the daylight lit the room. She loved his dark hair, slightly curly but not overly so, his big blue eyes that reached her soul, the little dimple in his chin - she adored every bit of him. She leant in and kissed him, trying to etch the feeling of his lips against hers into her memory forever. She could feel his want stir against her thigh, she pulled away and met his eyes, "Well, hello."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "hello yourself." He moved his hand under the covers, his fingers sliding between her legs, into her wetness.

"Oh, Gillll." She could have come there and then with his softest touch to her. His fingers moved backwards and forwards slowly as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Sara could feel her body quiver with every stroke he took, his lips moving to her breasts, and his body moving on top of her. She spread her legs and he placed two fingers inside of her, her body arching off the bed with the pleasure his movement caused her.

He replaced his fingers with his hard want, pushing into her, unhurried and steady. She could feel his breath on her, causing her skin to goose-bump; she was so sensitive to his every movement. He began to move inside of her, his hands either side of her body, her legs wrapping around his body, pulling him closer into her. He penetrated her deeply, moans escaping their mouths. She slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Sara could feel her release build inside of her with every thrust Grissom gave, and with one last drive, she reached her culmination, as did Grissom, his body still raised above hers, his breath heavy and his eyes closed as he came down from his peak.

"God, Gil…" Sara breathed.

He placed kisses all over her face, before lying back down next to her. He stared into her eyes, a smile on his lips. They lay there for what seemed like hours, sharing kisses, touches, small talk, falling in and out of sleep, before it reached mid-afternoon and Sara slipped out from under the bed covers as Grissom slept.

Turning the shower on, she stepped under hot water. Her heart and mind were fighting each other with emotion. Could she hold onto Grissom? Could they really have a relationship with 500 miles in between them the majority of the time? Could she really ask him to travel such a distance so often? She could see he was exhausted from working so hard and travelling, but her heart yearned for him constantly. She adored him, she was devoted to him, she loved him.

Sara leant her forehead against one of the tiled walls in the shower. Two days every six weeks wasn't enough for her, she wanted him always. She sighed, and started to rub shampoo into her hair, and soap over body, before rinsing her hair and skin, and stepping out of the water. She still couldn't even really believe he was here with her, even for such a short space of time, why was he so interested in Sara Sidle? Nothing special, nothing new, just Sara.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked back into the bedroom, her wet feet leaving footsteps on the carpet as she went. She looked over at Grissom; he was awake, lying in bed, looking at her, the most wonderful smile on his face. Sara felt her heart soar at his smile. They would have to make this work, 500 miles in between them or not, she needed him in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for your reviews, and your input on the wording :D. Really want to update again tomorrow, so fingers crossed I can get an hour to sit down and do so. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

His hand held hers tightly, his thumb stroking the back of her hand reassuringly. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes were closed, as if she could open them and not be here anymore. The silence among them was filled with tension as the taxi drove them through the evening streets of San Francisco, Grissom's travel bag at his feet.

They'd spent the whole day in their hotel room, ordering room service, going over case files, watching mindless TV, and making love. It had been perfect, but soon the clock reached 10pm and Grissom had begun to pack his bag to leave. Sara had offered to go to the airport with him, and he'd agreed. She didn't want to watch him board the plane back to Vegas, she didn't want him to leave at all, but she didn't want him to leave her alone in their room at the hotel, she wanted to say goodbye properly.

Sara opened her eyes as the taxi pulled into the airport's taxi rank and Grissom paid the driver before he and Sara exited the vehicle. Grissom checked his watch, "I've got fifteen minutes until boarding."

He and Sara made their way into the airport's building, over to check in. Sara stayed silent as Grissom had his ticket checked with the woman at the desk, and then they headed over to a quiet corner of the check-in lounge. Grissom placed his bag down on the ground and took both of Sara's hands with his.

"I don't want to go, honey." He looked utterly saddened by the situation they were in.

"The lab needs you." She replied, surprising herself that she was convincing him to go, but she hated to see him upset.

"I need you."

Sara engulfed Grissom in a tight hug; she could feel a lump in her throat, tears pricking her eyes. She felt lost at the thought of him leaving her again. He rubbed her back softly, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm coming back as soon as I can." He whispered.

Pulling away from the hug, Sara kissed his lips tenderly. "Please do."

The tannoy announced that Grissom's flight was due to board in five minutes.

"Keep writing." He spoke.

"I will. I promise." Sara kissed him again.

Grissom bent down to pick up his bag, "I better go before my flight leaves without me."

Sara wished it would, that it had already left without him, and he'd have to stay just one more night with her, it felt like he'd only just gotten to San Francisco and he was leaving again. She nodded, fighting the lump in her throat that threatened sobs.

"Goodbye my Sara." Grissom kissed her cheek and made his way over to the boarding area, where he joined the queue of people, before disappearing onto the plane.

Sara brought her hand up to her mouth, letting out a deep sob, hot tears finally falling down her face. She watched through the glass of the airport building as the plane took off. Her body ached for him, from her heart to her skin. She must have stayed at the window for twenty minutes, hoping somehow that he hadn't really boarded the plane, that he'd stayed behind, or that the plane would come back, but it didn't.

Wiping her face dry with her hands, she left the airport and into the night. Wrapping her arms around herself, Sara wished she'd brought a coat along with her, wearing only her polka-dot dress and a pair of sandals. She knew the way back to her apartment from the airport; it was at least four miles away, but she didn't mind the walk. Sara hoped in the time it took her to walk home, she could calm herself down, the last thing she needed was her housemate making comments about her tear-stained face.

The streets were quiet, people stood in doorways of bars smoking or in small groups around cinemas or restaurants. She tried to stick to the main streets, but could feel herself tiring at the walk, she was worn down emotionally, her shoes were beginning to rub at her feet, and her skin so cold it was starting to become sore. She kept her arms wrapped around herself, trying not to make eye contact with people she passed; she started to feel more and more vulnerable.

She was nearly home, but not near enough - Sara began to ran home, not stopping until she reached her front door, unlocking it and making her way quickly up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Sara locked her bedroom door and sat down on her bed, her breath uneven from running, she slipped off her sandals which had now caused her heels to bleed, and placed a plaster on each heel before pulling her dress from her body and climbing under the covers. She laid in her bed, in the darkness, a slight shiver running down her body. She missed his warm body against hers, his hands holding her close, his gentle kisses on her bare skin, how he whispered sweet-nothings things in her ear.

As tired as Sara felt, she couldn't sleep. She watched her clock tick from 11pm to 1am, before getting out of bed, pulling an oversized t-shirt over her body and heading into the kitchen. Sara poured herself a glass of water from the kitchen tap, sipping it slowly. Her housemate had just gone to bed, empty packets of food sat on the surfaces, and a few bottles of Sara's beer. Sara finished her glass of water and headed back into her bedroom. Sitting at her desk, she flicked on her lamp, grabbed a pen and paper and started a letter to Grissom.

_Gil,  
>I've lived in San Francisco all my life, and yet without you here, it feels so lonely and strange. Seeing you leave at the airport to go back to Vegas was so hard, I don't know how I let you go. I hope your flight was alright, no screaming children this time?<br>I so much enjoyed my time with you over the past two days, I can only hope you'll come visit again really soon. My life is so much brighter when I share it with you, when we're together, things don't seem so bad.  
>Hopefully I'll hear from the San Francisco lab soon, another day in the supermarket is now hanging over me, and I can't sleep. I think my body needs you next to it in order for me to sleep. Can I get you on prescription?<br>Please write soon,  
>Yours,<br>Sara xx_

Sara folded the paper and placed it in an envelope, licking the seal and pressing it shut, before pulling a psychology book from her shelf and beginning to read._  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for your reviews, much much much appreciated. :D

Chapter Fourteen

_Gil,  
>I've had some good news at last! The San Francisco lab have rung me and asked me to go and have a look around and a chat to the staff. They want me to start working there in two weeks time, as a rookie to begin with, but they said I could be a CSI level 3 in under two years. I'm so excited, Thomas (the graveyard shift supervisor you spoke to) is so friendly, apparently I get my own jacket with my name on, and a case with all my equipment in, like finger print dust and Luminal.<br>Okay, I may be getting ahead of myself slightly; he did say the first few months would purely be assessing evidence that's already been processed. But maybe he'll send me over the Vegas lab sometime, I can meet all your friends and we could work together?  
>I've quit my job at the supermarket already, I wish you'd been there to see it; it was so satisfying to tell my manager where to stick his minimum wage and rotten shop.<br>I do miss you terribly, I just wish you were here to share this all with me. As excited as I am, I am ever so alone without you here to hold my hand.  
>Yours,<br>Sara xx_

_Gil,  
>It's been three weeks and no word from you. I hope you're okay, maybe just tied down with things in the lab?<br>I started working at San Francisco lab last week, everyone is really nice. They took me out on a crime scene last night, just to observe, it was fascinating, reminded me so much of all the stories you've told me, I wanted to start photographing and collecting evidence, but Jane said maybe in a few more weeks.  
>The graveyard shift is perfect for me; I feel like my body is working in the correct order, I've managed to sleep properly in the day.<br>I'm thinking about moving to my own apartment soon, my housemate is becoming more unbearable, I've had to buy my own fridge for my room she's so greedy with my groceries!  
>I've enclosed a copy of a photograph of me that the lab took for ID purposes, I've got my CSI jacket on, sewed my 'Sidle' badge in myself – managed to stab my finger with the needle, had a plaster on it for days now.<br>I keep looking around for you, and you're never here. Only in my dreams do you now exist? When will you visit again?  
>Yours,<br>Sara xx_

_Sara,  
>I can only apologise for my lack of replies to your letters. I am so pleased for you that you got into the San Francisco lab, you'll be an absolute asset to the team, and it sounds as though you're progressing quickly. It was at least six months before they let me out onto the field, but don't let the rush of it all deter your focus from the evidence. You are the only voice the victim has left.<br>The Vegas lab is full to the brim; I haven't had an evening away for at least two weeks. The more time I seem to spend in the field, the large my paperwork pile becomes, I can only offload so much of it into Brass, as good as he is at his job, he's clearly not a criminologist.  
>Sara, I am writing to let you know that I will not be able to visit you again, for two reasons, both of which are for your benefit, not necessarily now, but in the future, you will see why I have done this.<br>You are a CSI now, this is your big shot that you've waited so long for. You need to be focused on this, Sara, and you can reach the top in no time. I don't want anything to deter you from something you have put so much time into. Not even me.  
>I cannot offer you the relationship I want to give you; I cannot be the man I want to be for you. I want to fall asleep with you every evening, and wake up with you every morning, take you for dinner, go to the movies with you, fall asleep in front of TV on the couch, run you a bath.<br>I can't have a part-time relationship with you, because you deserve more than that. I want to give you the world, and a weekend every six weeks isn't good enough for you. It hurts me to my core that I cannot be with you, my heart is breaking as I write this, and I know it will hurt you now, but this is for the best, I promise you.  
>Focus on your lab, Sara, be the best you can be where you are. Don't come chasing crimes in Vegas when they need you there.<br>Thank you for your photograph. You are beautiful.  
>Keep your chin up, darling Sara. The world shines when you smile.<br>Gil x_

**A/N** Update coming Friday/Saturday. Definitely still more to come.


	15. Chapter 15

So sorry about the wait on an update… I kind of wanted to give myself some space from the story, to get a better feeling for Sara's reactions in this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

Sara sprayed Luminal over the leather interior of the car, it glowed purple, proving blood trace on the backseats of the red Porsche that had been brought into the lab's garage for her to process that night. She spent a lot of time processing items from the field without actually investigating any crime scenes, sometime after shift she'd drive over to take a look at where the objects had been, get a better feel for the atmosphere and surroundings. She wasn't expected to know who had killed who, but she felt it gave her a better idea of how to handle her evidence. It would be fair to say she barely slept, ate takeout more often than not, and was easily working 70 hours weeks, paid or not.

Her supervisor enjoyed being 'in the action' which meant he caught the bad guys, and Sara did the paperwork, but she was grateful for the opportunity still. She loved her job. Sara had reached CSI level 3 status a year ago, beating many of the people that had been hired before her. She was proud of herself, but ached for someone to bounce ideas off of, whether it be about sociology, or the latest episode of The X-Files. The people she worked with at the lab were nice, but they kept themselves to themselves, and therefore Sara did the same.

She pulled her gloves from her hands as she climbed out of the car, placing the gloves in a sealed bag in case they would need inspecting for trace evidence later in the case. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 5am. She had two hours to go till the end of her shift.

"Sara," Jane, one of the other CSI 3s that worked the Graveyard shift, popped her head around the garage door, "Thomas wants to see you in his office."

Sara nodded in acknowledgment of Jane's words, and headed out of the garage, handing her evidence from the car into Trace, slightly nervous of the idea of Thomas, her shift supervisor, wanting a word with her. She only ever really spoke to anyone, including him, at case handouts at the start of shifts, when he's simply tell her to 'wait for his evidence to come in'. Heading down the winding corridors of the lab, she eventually reached his office door, and knocked three times.

"Come in." he called.

Sara pushed the wooden door open. Thomas' office was clean, but very small, full of bookcases and an old desk, a couple of wooden chairs. The lab lacked funding, and Thomas had put every penny he'd managed to get hold of into technology, rather than furnishings. She respected him for that. Taking a seat in front of his desk, she met his eyes as he stopped shuffling through the mess of papers on his desk.

"I just got a phone call about you," he started, "from the lab in Las Vegas."

"Oh." Sara knew that's where Grissom had been working; she assumed he was still there. It had been two years since his letter to her, she'd never responded, it had like he'd torn out her heart and ripped it into a million pieces, she was still fragile from it, still hurt, but she knew why he'd done it. He was trying to do what was best for her – she didn't agree with it, she still wished every night she went home to her empty studio flat that he was there, but she didn't hate him. Her heart was surging at the mention of the Vegas lab. Was it Grissom? What did he want?

"The shift supervisor on Graveyard shift…"

_It's Grissom. It's Grissom._

"He's having an issue with one of his member of staff. He wants you to investigate it," Thomas paused, "He asked specifically for you."

Sara remained silent, she didn't want to put her foot in it, it may compromise her whole work at the San Francisco lab that the man she'd slept with those years ago had been the one to put in a good word for her, that pretty much for her this job.

"Gilbert Grissom. He came to me before I hired you, told me about how intelligent you were, that I should hire you immediately. You went to one of his seminars?"

Sara nodded.

"Well, it's only for a couple of days, and it is investigating a member of their team, rather than a crime in the field… but seems how he suggested you to me in the first place, I think the San Francisco lab owes him. If you want to go, that is?"

She didn't expect a question to the posed to her, and certainly not one of this magnitude. Grissom wanted her to go to the Vegas lab, he'd asked for her… to see her again, to work with him. Sara felt as though her whole body was torn with the decision before her. Could she face him after everything? What if he only caused her more heartache?

"Well, I've said yes," Thomas grinned, "You need a break from this lab, go and see what Vegas have. I know you'd never take a proper holiday, so think of this as it," he paused, noticing her seriousness, "I can call him back and decline if you'd prefer."

"No." it slipped from her lips before she'd even thought about it. Her heart had decided.

"Go on then," he smiled, "go home, pack a bag, get the next flight to Vegas, book a hotel. Stick it all on expenses, Sara." He winked at her.

"Thanks, Tom." She rose from her seat, quickly.

"Go on! Get out of here!" he laughed, waving her off.

Sara couldn't help but rush to the locker room, filling her rucksack with items she may need in Vegas – her camera, her notebook, her CSI jacket. Slinging her rucksack over her shoulder, she drove home to pack for her trip.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahh thanks sooo much for the reviews! :D They do make me smile.

Chapter Sixteen

Sara took her seat on the plane, her black holdall at her feet. It was 9am, her flight due to get into Vegas at midday. Her stomach was full of butterflies, and she passed when offered any food or drink by the air hostess. What was she going to say to Grissom? Did you miss me? Do you still want me? Sara had played with the idea that this was all some sort of ploy to get her to Vegas so they could re-start their relationship, but she knew Grissom too well, if he wanted to be with her he would have contacted her personally. No, this was strictly business, wasn't it?

She pulled her notebook from her holdall, yanking down the small plastic table attached to the back of the seat in front of her, and although she had intended to write down thoughts about the Vegas investigation, or contemplations regarding the case she'd just been involved in at San Francisco, she ended up mindlessly doodling as the butterflies in her stomach increased, the plane taking off into the air.

Once in Vegas, Sara made her way through the airport. She scanned the crowd for signs of Grissom, or anyone connected to the lab that may have come to meet her, but there was no one. Hailing a cab outside, she climbed in and gave directions to the lab. The driver drove her in silence, and she paid him once outside the building.

Heading into reception, Sara took in all her surroundings. The building was large, the interior clean and minimal, there were lots of corridors coming off the reception room, and people hurried around the space, passing papers over to each other. Walking over to the reception desk, Sara smiled at the woman behind the desk, "Hi, my name is Sara Sidle, I'm here to see Grissom… Gilbert Grissom." She felt her voice waver slightly with nerves and her cheeks blushed with embarrassment that she could be so nervous.

"Grissom is on a case at the moment, he said you'd be here…" the receptionist passed a piece of paper over the desk to Sara, "he left you the address where he is. One of the guys will drive you." She motioned over to a police officer who was in conversation with another.

He smiled and led Sara back out to the parking lot. Sara could feel herself heating up, dressed in her khaki trousers and green jumper. Las Vegas was boiling hot compared to the drizzly rain of San Francisco that day. She unzipped her jumper and tied it around her waist, revealing a pink tank-top. Throwing her holdall into the backseat of the police car, she climbed into the passenger seat and the cop drove her to the crime scene.

When she arrived, all she could see was a crowd of people standing in a circle, held back by yellow crime scene tape. She knew instantly who they were looking at, only Grissom could create such interest. Thanking the police officer, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the yellow tape line. Ducking underneath it, she watched as Grissom photographed three dummies that were lying on the ground in various positions. The sight of him made her whole body surge, her skin tingled, her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She tried to remain calm, she didn't want to make a fool of herself, this was purely work. He didn't want to be with her, but she felt all the emotions of being with him flood back to her. How his kisses felt on her skin, his hands on her body, how he felt inside of her, his wonderful smile as they had lay in bed together.

"Norman jumped… Norman pushed… Norman fell." Grissom said to himself.

"Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" Sara dumped her bag on the floor and crossed her arms.

"I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle."

"That's me." Sara grinned. How wonderful it was to hear his voice, to hear him say her name. He looked the same as he did two years ago, his hair was greyer, but everything else was the same. Perfect. She took her sunglasses from her eyes as he turned around to face her. "Still tossing simulation dummies, there are other ways to tell, you know." She teased, but was slightly serious - He was using old fashioned techniques, as under-funded as San Francisco was, almost everything was computerised.

"How? Computer simulation? No thank you. I'm a scientist. I like to see it. Newton dropped the apple. I drop dummies."

"You're old school."

"Exactly, and this guy was pushed." Grissom explained.

They shared a glance, holding eye contact. Sara could have gotten lost in his gaze, but changed the subject to why she was in Vegas. Thomas had emailed her with all the details about the investigation Grissom had asked her to carry out. Holly Gribbs, a new CSI, had been left solo at a scene by Warrick Brown, and had been shot, was in a critical condition in the hospital. "How's the girl?" she asked.

"Still in surgery, she's not doing very well."

"That's too bad." Sara knew how anxious she'd been on her first day at the San Francisco lab, being left solo at a scene was unthinkable. She didn't like to pre-judge Warrick Brown, but she couldn't understand what could have been more important than a team member's safety.

"God, Sara, I have so many unanswered whys."

"There's only one why that matters now. Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?"

Grissom nodded, "that's for you to find out for me, Sara."

"I will."

"If you want to go check in at your hotel, and then make your way to the lab, I'll be back there in a few hours. Start by talking to Catherine – Catherine Willows, she's on the case."

"Okay. See you then." Sara ducked back under the crime tape and got back into the police car which had waited for her. She felt no wiser as to her situation with Grissom, he had been friendly, but given away no signals as to his real feelings for her. Unless he felt nothing now? She was just a CSI from San Francisco that he knew would do the job? Running her hands through her hair, Sara could feel herself starting to get stressed. Maybe this was all just a bad idea.

* * *

><p>After checking into her hotel, and swapped her holdall for a small rucksack, perfectly sized for just a camera and notebook, Sara got a taxi over to the lab. She received an ID badge from reception and made her way through the corridors, everything was so high-tech and new: this place obviously had a lot more money than San Francisco's. She eventually found Catherine, although she received a chilly reception to say the least; eventually they managed to get onto the case and Catherine shared her evidence and notes. Deciding Catherine was on top of it all; Sara went in search of Warrick Brown.<p>

It was as she was leaving the lab the receptionist called her over. "Miss Sidle, there's a note left here for you, from the hospital."

Sara took the note from the receptionist. It simply said 'Holly Gribbs died during surgery at 15:10'. She felt anger well up inside of her that this could have been prevented, if not for the incompetence of another CSI. Determined to find Warrick and question him, she left the lab.

After searching numerous casinos, Sara found Warrick at a blackjack table. Suggesting they go somewhere to talk, Warrick suggested a diner nearby, and once there bought them both coffee. Sara knew straight away what had happened, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together with his obvious gambling habit, but she gave Warrick a chance to come clean, before making it clear that she knew what he was up to. Sara informed Warrick of Holly's death before heading back to the lab.

Sara met back up with Catherine, who seemed a little warmer towards her, almost friendly, and after making telephone contact with their suspect, Catherine invited her to come along to make the arrest. Sara hadn't been to very many arrests at all, was always too busy with follow-up paperwork whilst Thomas cuffed the bad guys, she had to admit to herself that she was a little energized about actually participating in some action.

With the suspect caught and behind bars, Catherine and Sara made their way to the morgue. Sara had no problem with dead bodies, which she wasn't proud of, but she'd been around so many now, it was like she was accustomed to it all. Still, the smell of the morgue stung her nose –thick bleach, with a trace of decomp., not pleasant. She stayed behind as Catherine walked up the corridor to the room where Holly Gribbs was being kept, needing a DNA trace from under her finger nails to match to the suspect for final confirmation.

Sara spotted Grissom at the doorway of the room, and watched as he and Catherine spoke. She knew they had a connection, she could see it as clear as day. Feeling a twinge of jealousy that this woman was so close to Grissom, she diverted her eyes to the floor, trying to make patterns into the marble-style laminate, keep her mind busy.

Grissom waited until Catherine was done in the morgue, before making his way back to the lab, acknowledging Sara's presence only with a quick 'hello'. Catherine and Sara made their own way back to the lab, Sara sticking by Catherine's side, meeting new people, hoping someone would say something that would clarify Catherine's relationship with Grissom. Maybe he'd left her to be with Catherine – she was very pretty, after all, but no one said anything, and Sara was still left lost about where she stood with him.

A few hours later, the lab tech. Greg confirmed that the suspect they'd arrested earlier was in fact the man that killed Holly. Catherine and Sara drove over to the interview building to see their suspect be transferred to Vegas prison.

"How's your report coming?" Grissom asked her.

"It's getting there." She replied, not wanting to say anything more whilst around Warrick. She could see Grissom was troubled, almost upset with the intensity of the Holly Gribbs case. To lose a CSI, especially one so young, and that had so much trust in the department and the team, must be agonizing.

"Let's go home." He said to his team.

Sara left them to go back to the lab, choosing instead to go back to her hotel room and write up her report so far. She wrote until her eyes could stay open no more, eventually falling asleep on top of her bed, notebook and pen still in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry about the lack of update in so long, things have been mental lately, and I really wanted to sit down and give this chapter the time it deserved. This is the last chapter of this fic, but I have enjoyed writing it so much and reading your reviews have made me smile lots, I hope to get another one going soon. I've also got a GSR video up on Youtube titled Bloodstream, if you fancy watching it. Thanks again guys! :)

Chapter Seventeen

Waking with her book on her chest, her head back against the wall, her body was sprawled uncomfortably on the bed. Sara's body ached from the position she'd laid in, her bedside clock read 5am, she'd only been asleep a few hours. Closing her notebook, she placed it on the bedside table and grabbed the TV remote, turning the television on across the room. She tried to focus on its images and sounds, but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was Grissom, how it'd felt to wake next to him, she could still feel him as though it were yesterday, rather than years ago. She wondered what he was doing, probably asleep in his own bed – alone?

Sara almost felt like she didn't know him anymore, in San Francisco they'd only had each other, not all these other people that Grissom knew so well, they were strangers to her, he shared his life with them. She didn't know how she was going to be able to cope with going back to San Francisco, back to a lab without him, a life without him. How could she leave Vegas knowing that she'd never see him again? Or maybe he'd promise her to invite her back, and then write her another letter taking it all back? Sara could feel a migraine creep into her skull, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall behind her. This was all too much for her, it had been a mistake to accept his invite, she couldn't deal with this amount of pain in her heart, how could he?

* * *

><p>Sara threw her backpack into her locker in the lab's locker room. She was the only one in there, arriving 2 hours before Grissom had asked her to come back into the lab to continue her report. She wanted to get accustomed to her environment, maybe have a chat with a couple of staff members about Warrick. Holly Gribbs' family had set a funeral date already, but asked none of the CSIs to attend, it was understandable, blame had to sit somewhere, and even if Sara herself held Warrick partially responsible, the girl's parents could easily widen that to the whole of the lab without all the information available.<p>

Sara shoved a notebook and pen into her jeans, putting another knot in each of her black boots' laces, and brushing off her black cotton t-shirt, trying to push out the creases from her clothes being packed into a bag. She left the locker room and made her way down the corridors of the lab, looking through the glass portioned rooms to see what other people were up to at 8pm. A few of the graveyard technicians were about, but mostly daytime staff getting ready to finish their shifts.

She turned a corner of the corridor to bump into Grissom, a dead bug in a large glass in his hands.

"Watch out for Gary!" he exclaimed, holding the bug away from Sara.

She frowned, "Gary?"

"He's a Goliath Beetle… he died in the night." Grissom held the glass up to his face, peering inside.

"What of?"

"Old age," he took his eyes from the dead beetle, "sometimes life and death happen the way they're supposed to."

Sara had seen too many lives taken too early to make any light-hearted reply to Grissom's words about his beetle.

"I'm glad you're here early, Sara. I want to talk to you." He sounded serious.

She felt panic rise in her heart slightly, had she not been doing her investigation well? Was he sending her home early?

"I just need to find a cardboard box for Gary, so I can bury him later… I'll see you in my office?" he gestured over to the room he'd just left. Sara nodded and Grissom wandered off.

Sara still felt like she was in some sort of dream being in his presence again, that maybe Grissom had never left her, and that she'd come back to the lab with him. The only thing that made her sure she wasn't dreaming was the pain that still echoed through her heart, the pain from when she'd received that letter saying they were over, how it'd grown with time as she realized he really never was coming back to her. She was still so confused over his invitation to the Vegas lab, after everything he'd written about them not being able to work together.

Pushing open the door to his office, she felt a smile form on her lips. There were jars and jars of specimens; it was exactly how she'd imagined it. Skulls of animals sat on one bookcase, another two had rows of books, another was just for jars. His desk was crammed in between all of it, with a glass case on top, a tarantula having a stroll through the large box.

She walked around to his side of the desk, leaning over to scan over some of the papers on his desk – mostly notes from Catherine, reminding him about her holidays, or when paperwork was due in. She didn't know how long Grissom would be finding a box for his beetle corpse, but if he really was going to ask her to go back to San Francisco, this would be her first and last visit to his office. Her heart rate increased as she crouched down next to the desk and her hands went to open the drawers of the desk, going for the bottom one first.

Bottom draw was full of empty glass jars and boxes. She went to open the second – papers, lists of book titles, phone numbers for police stations, pens, blank paper, a couple of packets of biscuits. Closing the second draw, she glanced up from over the top of the desk to see if Grissom was approaching, but seeing the coast was clear, she pulled open the top draw and what she saw made her heart stop instantly.

Her fingers slid into the draw to grasp the one item that sat in there, her fingers gently pulling the photograph from its wooden enclosure. It didn't have a trace of dust or dirt on it; it was exactly like it had been when she'd placed it in the envelope two years ago. Sara felt tears sting her eyes as she stared at the photograph of herself, the one she'd sent Grissom when she'd first started working at the San Francisco lab. He'd kept it. A hot tear trickled down her cheek. He hadn't forgotten. He hadn't thrown her away. He'd kept her, safe.

Gulping away the lump in her throat, Sara placed the photograph back into the draw and closed it, wiping away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. She rose from her crouching position and made her way to the chair in front of his desk, sitting down as Grissom entered the room. He had his glass jar, a small cardboard box and a file of papers in his hands. He placed his items on his desk and took his seat.

"I see you've met Dave." He motioned towards the tarantula.

"Dave?" Sara's voice was slightly croaky from holding back the tears which wanted to spill out.

"Dave the tarantula." He smiled at her, her heart settled slightly.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get an old cardboard box from someone," Grissom arranged the items on his desk, "Sara…"

She stared at him, anticipating his words.

"I've been doing some talking," he stopped moving things around his desk, picking up a pen and spinning it around in his fingers. She could sense he was nervous. "I spoke to the team here last night, and the San Francisco lab… about you coming to work here permanently."

His eyes met hers, and she felt her whole body surge with nervousness, excitement, hope.

"We need someone to replace Holly, and I need someone here that's fully trained, I can't risk another rookie, with Warrick being under investigation. I need you to carry out your investigation. It makes sense for you to stay on here. The team are happy for you to work here."

Sara knew 'happy' was an exaggeration, especially from Warrick, who she knew she would clash with, but she accepted his explanation, and remained silent for him to finish.

"I spoke to your boss at San Francisco, he said he doesn't want you to leave his lab, but if you want to remain in Vegas, then he'll grant your relocation," he paused, "do you want to move to work here, Sara? The hours will be longer, the work will be harder, you'll need to be just as much on scene as Catherine and Nick, and I'll need you to finish Warrick's investigation in your own time. But I want … I think it'd be a good move, this is a better lab."

Sara felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, mixed with the emotion of finding the photograph in his desk. She managed a nod and saw relief wash over Grissom's face.

He flipped open his file and pushed a few papers over the wooden desk towards her. "The lab can arrange for your possessions to be moved over to an apartment here, once you've found one. You just need to fill out the paperwork to terminate your San Francisco contract and begin your Vegas one, unless you want some time to think about it?"

"No. I don't need time to think about it." Sara took a pen from his desk, and glanced at him, he was watching her hand. She could feel herself shake a little, and she blushed. Her whole body was pumping adrenaline at the situation; just sitting opposite Gil Grissom was a dream rather than a reality just days ago. She signed the papers before her, a smile forming on her lips as she slid them back towards him.

He smiled back at her. "Welcome to Vegas, Sara."

The End


End file.
